bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Brother Canada 1
|image = |version = Canada |host = Arisa Cox |season = 1 |prizemoney = $100,000 Chevrolet Trax Car $25,000 Shopping Spree at the Brick |numberofhouseguests = 15 |numberofdays = 71 |winner = Jillian MacLaughlin |runnersup = Gary Levy |returnees = Gary Levy (''BBCAN5'') |network = Slice |executiveproducer = Sue Brophey Barbara Bowlby Erin Brock John Brunton |challengeproducer = Maureen Riley |casting = Robyn Kass Trevor Boris |seasonrun = February 27, 2013 - May 2, 2013 |sponsor = & |numberofepisodes = 29 |viewership = 0.671m |companionshows = Big Brother Canada: After Dark |castphoto = |video = |nextseason = Big Brother Canada 2 }} is the debut season of the Canadian version of Big Brother. The season premiered on February 27, 2013 and later on May 2, 2013 Jillian MacLaughlin was crowned the winner over Gary Levy with a 4-3 vote. Background It is based upon the American series of Big Brother. The series is produced by Endemol USA and Insight Productions. began airing on February 27, 2013. It was confirmed that more than 10,000 people applied to be on the series. Due to a high amount of applicants for the show, fifteen houseguests were allowed to enter, rather than the original intended fourteen. In January 2013, it was revealed that Arisa Cox will host the series. The format for the series is similar to the US version, in which a group of contestants, known as "HouseGuests," compete to win the series by voting off fellow HouseGuests and being the HouseGuest to receive the most jury votes. Houseguests vie to win the HoH, PoV, and avoid staying off the block. If a houseguest makes it past a certain number of evictions, they reach the jury stage, where they vote for the houseguest they wish to win the game and the grand prize. The House Bathroom BBCAN1.jpg|Bathroom Bedroom BBCAN1.jpg|Bedroom Diary Room BBCAN1.jpg|Diary Room Dining Room BBCAN1.jpg|Dining Room Have Not BBCAN1.jpg|Have-Not Room HoH BBCAN1.jpg|HOH Room Hot Tub BBCAN1.png|Hot Tub Kitchen BBCAN1.jpg|Kitchen Living Room BBCAN1.png|Living Room Patio BBCAN1.jpg|Patio Pool BBCAN1.jpg|Pool Storage Room BBCAN1.png|Storage Room Twists * Canada's POV: '''Following Week 3's Power of Veto Ceremony, Canada voted for 1 houseguest who has been nominated, and the houseguest who received most votes will be removed from the block. Finally, Canada chose Suzette Amaya to be saved. * '''Jury Re-entry Voting: '''Throughout Week 8, Canada voted for 1 of the first four jury members (AJ, Alec, Gary or Topaz) to return the game. Gary received 39.18% of the public vote and re-entered the house on Day 57. Alec received 34.96%, AJ received 21.18% and Topaz received 4.68%. Houseguests Voting History Have/Have-Not Results Alliances *The Sheyld' was the first alliance ever in' '''Big Brother Canada's history. The alliance consists of Peter Brown and Alec Beall. It is a reference to the wrestling group also known as "The Sheyld." The Sheyld was relatively successful throughout most of the season, with Alec and Peter's tactics to throw competitions and remain out of the limelight proving to work. Yet, the downfall of The Sheyld came when Alec's lies and throwing competitions became too obvious, and when his and Topaz's showmance fell apart, which culminated in his elimination. Peter, now solo for the final few weeks of the game, was eliminated soonafter, with his ties to Alec clearly known. *'Quattro' was another alliance consisting of Peter, Alec, Tom and Emmett which began during the first few weeks of the game. However, Quattro soon fell apart as Tom was eliminated, and Emmett decided to make an ally in Jillian. Peter and Alec decided to form an alliance between the pair of them which they had earlier formed before Quattro, entitled "The Sheyld." (see above) *'The Secret Wedding' was a short-lived alliance held between Gary and Topaz, with Gary opting to work with his friend in secret in order for them to triumph over their fellow HouseGuests. However, this alliance was short lived as Gary found himself evicted from the game soon after, and Topaz's showmance crumbled, leaving her alone in the house until her elimination from the game. *'The East Coast Alliance' was another major alliance in the house in the final few weeks of the game, with Emmett, Jillian, Andrew and Talla making up the four within it. However, it soon became clear thanks to Emmett nominating Talla in one week, that the alliance was not as steady as they first thought, and that Emmett and Jillian were planning to make it to the final two over Andrew and Talla. The East Coast alliance was pined against the Southern Border, consisting of Topaz, Peter and Alec at first. *'The Fourgy Alliance' was formed while Gary had HOH power. It consisted of Gary, Topaz (his closest ally), Alec (her showmance), and Peter (Alec's closest ally). Though not emphasized all agreed to work together. This is obvious when Peter explains to Jillian that if she were to vote him out he would have three people in jury (unknowing to the fact that Gary was returning to the game) who would automatically vote for whoever she was against. Game History Major Events (excluding competitions) Conflicts between Suzette and her fellow HouseGuests Conflict between Suzette and Tom, Day 1 - Day 23 There were several conflicts between HouseGuests during this season, with the most notable source of conflict being HouseGuest Suzette, who caused plenty of rifts throughout the house. The most notable rival of Suzette was Tom. The rivarly developed thanks to Suzette nominating Tom on the first night based on first impressions, and Tom's bitterness on seeing his rival out of the game afterwards. Suzette claimed she enjoyed winding up Tom, and sniggered at his nomination of her during the third week of the season. This left Tom angry, and thus he, in an outburst, called her a liar and a cheat and stormed off out into the backyard. Tom soon learned that an emotional Suzette did not care about the money anymore, she just wanted to see him out of the game before herself. On Day 21, during the "Puck Off" Power of Veto competition, Tom ensured his safety, by winning the Power of Veto for the second time. This angered Suzette, who had knocked herself out of the competition by mistake beforehand. Knowing Tom's delight at this, Suzette called Tom a "f*cking redneck." Later, Suzette apologized, yet she knew her rival was not about to keep her in the game. Suzette found herself on the block multiple times after this event, however, it was Tom who was evicted before her on Day 23, in a vote of 8-1. This ended the fight. However Suzette was later evicted. Conflict between Suzette and Aneal, Day 21 Although not a notable conflict throughout the season, Suzette and Aneal shared a bout of an argument on Day 21, after Suzette was put up on the block for the second time. An emotional Suzette went to cry out in the store room, and was confronted by a relatively happy Aneal who asked if she was okay. Suzette appeared not to hold in her thoughts any longer, saying that he is a liar, and that he does not "give a f*ck" about her. Aneal tried to respond, but it was clear Suzette's outburst was emotionally led, not only because of her consecutive timings up on the block but also to avenge Danielle's eviction. The Showmances Topaz and Alec In addition to the conflicts in the house, showmances were also a major theme throughout the season, with one of the most prominent being between Topaz and Alec. Formed early in the season, Topaz and Alec's 'showmance' or 'cuddlemance' was very unsteady going into the latter half of the season, when Alec went against Topaz's wishes as Head Of Household and nominated AJ instead of Andrew, the person Topaz really wanted out. Topaz decided that this lack of trust, adding to feelings of doubt in their relationship in previous weeks, meant they should call time on what ever they had. Topaz found a stronger ally in Gary following the ending of her relationship with Alec, yet it was clear she still cared for Alec, despite his apparent on-off feelings for her expressed in the Diary Room. Her caring culminated spitefully in the later weeks of the season when she found Talla in Alec's bed only days after she and Alec had split up. Topaz decided not to stand for it, and called Talla a slut for doing so, yet she had gotten the wrong side of the situation. Topaz later made up for her actions to everyone involved, and her and Alec's relationship was reignited soon afterwards. Alec's intentions for reconciling however seemed not so much based on his love for Topaz, but more as a game move. Nonetheless, Topaz encouraged those in the house to vote to keep Alec on Day 43 when he was up on the block, but to no avail. Alec was evicted from the game on Day 43. On coming out of the house, the pair of them seemed to have mixed ideas on how and if they were to carry on their relationship outside of the Big Brother House. Jillian and Emmett In what looked like a genuine relationship in comparison to Topaz and Alec's, Jillian and Emmett spent most of the game in a showmance together, and were often regarded by their fellow HouseGuests as the 'Power Couple'. This was because both of them were very strong physical competitors, with Jillian winning a catastrophic four Head Of Household wins during the season, and Emmett close behind on three. Following the ending of the Quattro alliance and Tom's eviction, Jillian and Emmett grew closer, and it was then, to pinpoint, that their showmance blossomed. The pair of them went to the finale night, with Emmett being evicted in third place on Day 71 and Jillian winning the season on the same night. Following the season's culmination, it was quite likely that Emmett and Jillian would be seeing each other in real life as opposed to just in the House, with both of them showing genuine feelings for one another. Liza, Tom and Peter: Love Triangle Liza, the schemer and so-called 'snake' of the season, seemed to care not for the men in the house, except for Peter. The pair of them formed quite a strong bond over the many weeks they were together in the game, which Peter put down to their leveling intellectual mind games. Yet, Peter was wary of Liza's game playing and her schmoozer and snake tactics that she used on every man of the house, most importantly Tom. Soon, many, most notably Emmett, clocked on to her games, and decided enough was enough. Tom and Liza stuck together during the time they were both nominated, but it was unclear at whether Liza had strong feelings for Tom or Peter. Peter was clearly envious of Tom however, as following his eviction on Day 23, Peter said that he'll "keep Liza warm for him." In the coming days, Peter and Liza grew close again, yet in his goodbye message to her, Peter said to some extent that she was missing out. Peter and Liza were soon separated, as on Day 29, Liza was eliminated by a vote of 8-0. Conflict between Talla and Gary, Day 37 On Day 37, a slop-infuelled Gary lost his temper with Talla, who asked simply if he could turn the stove off which included the Have's chilli. Gary, being a Have-Not, said arrogantly that no he would not do this. Talla told him in retaliation not to act like a child, yet this landed her in a head-to-head quite literally confrontation with him. Gary fronted his opinions, shouting from the top of his voice. Talla appeared distraught over the event, but Emmett broke it up, and the pair patched up their relationship thereafter. Trivia *All of the POV holders this season were male. *First season ever to have a houseguest vote for the wrong person. References External Links *Offical Slice Site (Archived) Category:Seasons Category:Canada (English) Seasons Category:Seasons with Evicted Contestants Returning